You Don't Understand
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Katara, along with Zuko, leaves to find her mother's killer. Aang tries to stop them, under a full moon. Let the Blood be bent. Semi-Zutara, and a dot of Tokka. The Sothern Raiders spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I just watched The Southern Raiders, and I was spazzing the entire time. The entire episode screamed Zutara. But Aang once again managed to tick me off with his annoying personality and voice. So, I wrote this, to celebrate the Dark Katara of TSR. TSR spoilers. **

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I sat in my tent, a storm raging in my heart.

"Zuko…" I mutter. He had caused me nothing but pain ever since the first day I had met him. For months he had chased us, hunted Aang, and made our lives miserable. Then, when we were captured, I opened up to him. I told him of my mother, how she was murdered. He said he was sorry. I believed him.

We had talked on after his apology. While we talked, I found someone I could relate to. I found someone who I could love. A bond had formed, one of such strength, that its absence causes a physical ache in me.

After an hour of bonding, I had offered to help him. I had offered to heal his scar. But Zuko never got a chance to answer. Aang had rushed in, with his usual bad timing. He dragged me out, and I had looked back, hoping Zuko would make the right choice. Hoping he would chose to stay with us, with me. But he didn't. He betrayed me, and Aang almost died.

I had no choice. I had to use the Spirit Water on Aang. It worked, and he made it. I cared for him the entire time we were on the Fire Navy Ship. I changed his bandages and healed his wounds. And when he awoke, he left. He left, hoping to regain his honor.

The irony almost killed me. Zuko had regained his honor by betraying me, and now Aang was obsessed with restoring his own honor.

I am not blind to the change this caused. I had wept in my father's arms, but I did not get better. I got angrier. During my stay in the Fire Nation, my rage grew and grew. It spiked when I saw Toph and Sokka cement their union. It grew larger still when I was forced to learn Bloodbending. And yet, I could not release it. I could not talk about it with anyone, especially Aang.

Oh, how I have begun to loath Aang. He still acts like a child. He still does not get it. To him, his precious people are all important. Their teaching a golden light by which everyone else should follow. He does not understand me, or my pain.

Then the Invasion failed and we were forced to retreat to the Western Air Temple. Zuko had shown up, and I had taken great pleasure in attacking him. Then he came back and helped us defeat Kenshou, the Combustion Man. He was accepted into the group, and afterwards, I was able to release some of the tension by issuing my ultimatum to him.

But things did not get better afterwards. He was the soul of tolerance and patience with me. No matter what I said, no matter how much I burnt his food, or what I did, he did not lash back. He did not get angry, he accepted it.

And finally, today, he saved my life not once, but twice. He stayed behind and distracted Azula long enough for us to get away.

Only an hour ago, Sokka praised him as a hero. Zuko then responded humbly that he did not deserve it. I left then, and Zuko had followed.

**Flashback**

I sat, staring out at the ocean, when I heard a sound. I glance back, and see Zuko walking toward me. My mood instantly sours and I get up.

He pauses and sighs. "This isn't fair. Everyone else trusts me now. Why don't you?"

His words unlock the flood gates. All at once, all the pain, rage, sorrow, and hate that I had stored in since Ba Sing Se come flooding out. The sea, once calm, now grows agitated. The waves come crashing on the beach faster, louder, and stronger.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now?! I was the first person to trust you, remember!!" I point out to the ocean. "Back in Ba Sing Se!! And you turned around and betrayed me!!"

Zuko grimaces at the cities names.

"You betrayed all of us!!" I scream. Water jets spout up from the sea. Huge whirlpools appear. And yet, Zuko does not flinch.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He ask, desperately.

I laugh and walk toward him, my rage subsiding a bit. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you can reconquer Ba Sing Se, in the name of the Earth King." I stop an inch from his face. "Or perhaps you can bring my mother back." And with that, I leave him in the aftermath of my rage.

**End of Flashback**

After I left, I came back. I felt a little better, but not by much. I sigh, and prepare to go to bed, when there is a knock at my tent. I step out and frown when I see Zuko standing there.

"What do you want?"

Zuko looks at me, face serious. "I know who killed your mother. And I am going to help you find him."

I stare at him, my face frozen. After a second, I feel my eyes darken, as cold, hard determination sets in.

I nod to him and move off. We take come dark tunics and make our way to Appa.

Sokka and Toph are on one side, huddling close. Aang is feeding Appa hay. "I need to borrow Appa." I state, voice as hard as iron.

Aang chuckles and turns to us. "Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is."

Aang's brows crease. "Oh, what is going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

Zuko then spoke. "Sokka told me the story. I know who did and it, and how to find him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sokka disengage from Toph.

Aang continues to focus his attention on me. "Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

I stare at him for a second, before sighing, and shaking my head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Aang steps forward, arm outstretched. "Wait! Stop. I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when the sandbenders stole Appa? How do you think I felt when I found out what the Fire Nation did to my people?"

Zuko says something, but I don't hear it. Aang's words, they infuriate me more then anything, even Zuko's action in Ba Sing Se. Aang does not understand how I feel. He made that abundantly clear in the Southern Air Temple.

Blood pulses behind my eyes and I turn back to Aang. Everyone is silent, awaiting my response. Hama's words rise from my subconscious, telling me to use the power. I nod, and raise my hand, holding out my thumb and index finger in the shape of a c.

For a moment nothing happens. Then Aang's hands rush to his throat. Sokka cries out, but is stopped by Toph.

I concentrate more and Aang rises a few feet off the ground. "You say you understand. You are a fool." I speak, words dripping with malice. "You know nothing of my pain. My mother wasn't an **animal**. My mother wasn't a shadowy group of people who I would never be able to know, let alone meet all of them. You know nothing of mothers. **You never had one!!**" I cry, pouring more of my power into my constriction.

I glance to my right to see Sokka buried in the earth, and Toph and Zuko looking on. Toph with a grim look. Zuko with an approving one. For a second I almost lost my rage, as I felt the once broken bond reform.

I return my focus to Aang, and call him forward. When he is and inch away I whisper in his ear. "When this is all over, I don't want to see your face again. You are a fool, a stupid child. All you are now to me is a means to restoring peace to this world. Now, sleep. And trouble me no more."

I step back and swing my arms, sending Aang crashing against the wall. I hear a satisfying crunch as his nose brakes.

I turn back to Zuko. "Come, let's go."

He smiles and mounts Appa.

As I mount Appa, Sokka steps up to him and looks at me.

"Katara, don't become the very thing you hate." And with that, he leaves, going to help Aang.

"Yip, yip." I command Appa. He takes off, and we leave our little retreat.

Once the island is out of sight, Zuko comes up and sits next to me.

Though I face forward, I give a small smile. Maybe I had made an enemy out of the Avatar, but I knew that Zuko would stay with me. For the bond that had been broken, now exists again. It is smaller and weaker then before, but it is there.

And maybe, once the murder is dealt with, I can talk with Zuko again. Like we did in that cavern, so long ago

* * *

**I enjoyed TSR tremendously. But Sokka was right when he said Aang was annoying most of the time. I cannot wait for The Ember Island Players. This will be the final nail in Kataang. I am sure. ****Till next time, **

_**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi.**_


End file.
